


That Is A Lot Of Cheese...

by Infernal_Light



Series: Ray, Ryan And Pizza! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute random stuff, First Date, I will never be able to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_Light/pseuds/Infernal_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was nervous. Very nervous. He barely know this guy, they were just someone who delivered him some pizza! And yet here he was, sitting on his sofa waiting for Ray to come knocking at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Is A Lot Of Cheese...

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to do a sequel to So...Can I Have My Pizza Now? and thought 'Meh why not'  
> And this story was created.  
> Sorry If it isn't as good as the first but I tried, at least that's something, right?  
> Enjoy!

He was nervous. Very nervous. He barely know this guy, they were just someone who delivered him some pizza! And yet here he was, sitting on his sofa twiddling his thumbs waiting for Ray to come knocking at his door just like that day they first met and Ryan, after a hasty decision, scrawled down his phone number onto a piece of paper before handing it to Ray and shutting the door on him before he collapsed out of nervousness. He smiled at the memory...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shut the door behind him before rushing into the living room and collapsing on the sofa and sighing.

"Well that could have gone better I guess..."

He had to admit that hastily writing down his phone number and handing it to a stranger was not the best idea he had but it was a moment of stupid bravery. Very, Very stupid bravery. But did he regret it? Half of him did, but the other half was ecstatic that he had. But that didn't stop nervous thoughts from entering his mind.

**It's not like he will call. You probably won't ever hear from him. No need to worry.**

He wished it was that easy. But there was that part of him again that really wanted Ray to call back. Heck, even if it was to call him a weirdo or something, he just wanted some form of communication with the guy. But the nervous part of his brain was probably right, he wasn't going to hear from Ray ever again...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how wrong he was. It turned out that Ray ended up calling Ryan as soon as he had gotten home which, in all honesty, surprised Ryan.

**_Maybe he does like me..._ **

They ended up talking over the phone for about a week, just sharing general information about each other. Nothing special but then Ray brought up the topic of relationship status.

"So I am guessing your single right?"

"Huh? Oh Yeah. Why'd you bring it up"

After that the phone went silent for a few moments before he heard the mumbling of some unintelligible words.

"I-I-I w-wou-, I-I would- I-I-I-I..."

"Ray, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, O-f c-course I am! I was just wondering i-if -y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-woul- FUCK I can't do it!

Ryan was very startled by the sudden outburst from Ray. As far as he was aware, Ray was a very laid back person who rarely ever lost his temper and yelled. It was completely out of character for him to yell out like that.

"Ray? What's going on?"

"Fuck, YOLO Right?"

"Uhh.."

"R-Ryan Haywood will you go out on a date with me!?"

He was obviously very nervous and the words were rushed to the extent Ryan almost didn't comprehend what he said. But he did, and he couldn't believe that Ray was actually asking him out.

"You. Want to go out. With me?"

"Yes! I mean if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to. You probably don't, fuck you don't do you. This was a stupid idea. J-just forget about it I mean it's no-"

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"..."

So Ray _did_ like him. He couldn't explain how he felt even if he tried. The best words he could use to describe his feelings was that he was relieved, joyful and just... amazed. But Ray hadn't said anything back after his response yet. Ryan knew he was probably just shocked at his reaction so he knew he could relax a bit now.

"Uh hey, earth to Ray, you there buddy?"

"Yeah...yeah I am. Just surprised as all. I can't believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you asked."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was brought out of his memories as he heard the knock on the door. He smiled as he opened the door to see Ray, stunning and amazing Ray, smiling back at him.

"Sooo, you ready to go or what?"

"Yup."

"Your chatty today I see."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Riiiigggggghhhhhtttt. And pigs fly."

"If they were genetically modified, they might be able to, you never know."

"Ryan the genetically modify animals guy."

"...Shut up."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up going to a small restaurant for no reason in particular. The place was fairly quiet which Ryan was quite relieved for since he always got a headache if it was noisy. And he didn't want his mood turning sour while he spent time with Ray.

Ray ordered their food and sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just waiting for the meal to arrive. Eventually Ray started up a small talk about some random games he heard were coming out soon and other random things. Ryan's attention faltered as Ray started going off on a tangent about something.

**_This is nice, spending time with Ray is nice. He's just so...cute. But do I love him? It's likely...but still it's early so there is no need to be jumping to conclusions just yet...._ **

"HEY! Ryan, you off thinking about a combining a cow and a mushroom or something now?"

Ryan smirked. Ray was out to make him look like a weirdo today. Well if he wanted creepy Ryan, Creepy Ryan he shall get.

"No, but that's not actually a bad idea....Anyways I was _actually_ thinking about combing pigs and humans together, then how I can utilise my new pig-men thingies. Who knows what they might be good for..." He gave this faraway look of awe as he let what he had just said sink in.

"W-wait, What!?"

Ryan turned to face Ray again and gave him the creepiest smile he could do, which seemed to work since it made Ray look even more confused and even slightly worried.

**_Well he wanted me to be creepy. I was merely just following orders._ **

Ryan gave a light-hearted chuckle after that, it was all good acting like a crazed maniac, but he didn't want Ray to be scared of him on their first date, since this would pretty much impact where they went from here. If it went badly they could say goodbye to any form of relationship. However if it went well...Ryan would be one of the happiest people alive.

Eventually the food came and Ryan got to see what Ray had ordered since he had his mind on other matters at that point in time so he didn't pay attention to what Ray had been saying. But now he knew _exactly_ what Ray ordered. The meal he had ordered for the two of them was...

The exact same type of pizza Ryan had ordered and started off this whole thing. Ryan wasn't sure whether he should be confused or what. It was just kind of...random.

"So this is probably the most cheesiest thing you have ever seen."

"Yeah there is a lot of cheese on this thing, but I've seen more."

"You know what I mean."

"So why this pizza exactly?"

"This sounds so fucking cheesy, but it's the thing that made us come together and so that might symbolize something to us. It helped me meet you, the most charming, interesting and handsome person in my life. So why not have it now?"

**_That's so sweet. He has some of the weirdest ideas I've ever seen but this is just adorable. I really like you Ray, you are the only person I want to be with. I know I will probably won't say this out loud for ages but... I think I love you Ray._ **

Ryan smiled fondly at Ray to calm his nerves. It wasn't a stupid idea, it was a amazing idea that Ryan wished he could say he made up.

"That's really sweet, you are a amazing person Ray for thinking like that."

"Thanks...So we should probably eat it now, right?"

"Right."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished dinner, Ryan drove Ray back to his apartment in silence. He didn't now what was going through Ray's head right now but he seemed nervous just like when the pizza came. Ryan decided to ignore it as he pulled up in front of the apartment blocks and Ray got out of the car.

"So, I uh had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, I hope we can do that again sometime,"

"Y-yeah! Me too!"

"Ray, are you okay? You seem nervous."

It was true, Ray looked like he was about to explode if he didn't do something quickly but it was beyond Ryan what Ray wanted to do. But that was swiftly answered as Ray captured his lips in a small, soft kiss.

Ryan wished it would never end, but it did all to quickly. Ray pulled back suddenly and muttered some words before rushing off into the apartments. All Ryan could do was look at the direction Ray went in shock.

**_Well I guess I will be seeing more of him soon then..._ **

Ryan sank slowly in to his seat. Then he smiled.

"Well, that couldn't of gone better."

 


End file.
